truth behind the matter
by lizerb
Summary: USE TO BE CHOOSING LOVE OR DANCE !what would happen if clary though she had demon blood and had a twin like Jonathan and goes to Russia to meet a certain golden boy. Juggling ballet , demon hunting , and finding answer , would you get hurt ...summary sucks but the story is way better...SHADOWHUNTER STUFF
1. Chapter one: meeting Isabelle

**A/N: hey guys, i'm going to write in third person because I wass having a heard time with first person. Sorry ! ON WITH STORY!**

Friday! Clarissa is supposes to get her letter today from the Royal Ballet in Russia. She sent in an application two months ago. Clarissa feels like she would die if it doesn't come today. She was thinking about what would happen if she didn't get accepted. What would she do instead? Clarissa was brought back to reality when she heard a knock at the door. She got up to open the door. Her mother, Jocelyn, about 5 feet,red hair,green eyes,was standing at the door."Clary, your letter is here." Everyone called her Clary unless she was in trouble and she preferred Clary most of the time. Clary got real excited and darted past Jocelyn,and the down the stairs, on the kitchen counter was an envelope addressed to **Clarissa Fray. **Clary was about to open it when the door bell rang. She didn't bother to get it because luke, her moms boyfriend, and Simon, Clary's best friend, both had a key. Whoever wasat the door rang the door bekk once, twice, now non stop. Clary ran to the door,"what is wrong with you ! You only have to ring it once!"Clary was angry with this guy now. A man about 19 was wearing neon clothes andd way too much glitter." sorry,but I am wondering if Jocelyn Fray is here?" "Can I help you?" Jocelyne said startling Clary." Yes,Jocelyn Im Magnus Bane. I need to tell you something in private please." jocelyne told Clary to go to her room while she talked to sparkles there. Clary went up to her room which was painted blue andd green. Her furniture is a nightstand, a bed, a desk, and a dresser. There were three doors, one of them was where she came in. door number two was her closet. Next to her nightstand was the door to her bathroom which was black. Clary descided to sit on her bed for awhile,until her phone started ringing, caller id read Simon. She picked up her iphone and held dit to her ear. "wassup simon" "wassup with you little red"simon called Clary multipale nicknames like, little red, Clare,ect. " So do you want to meet me later?" Simon asked " Sorry Si but I have ballet tonight but maybe later " "ok, Hey did you oget your letter yet?" " I did but I havent opened it yet. I keep getting interupted " " call me when you read it " " ok I have to go see you later Si" " later" After Simon hung up'Clary saw a text from Luke.

_**I'm taking you to ballet today be ready in ten **_

Clary text back

_**I thought it was mom'd turn**_

Clary's ipone beeps

_**She wants me to take you ...is that alrite?**_

Clary texts Luke back quick so she can get ready. She sets her phone down and starts to get ready. Clary puts on a blue leotard with a black skirt. She puts her pointe shoes in her dance bag along with her water and a couple of power bar. She went to the bathroom to straighten her hair to but it in a bun to keep it out of her face. By the time she was done getting ready Luke was downstairs in the parking lot of the apartment." you ready?" Luke asks " of coarse, lets go" The drive was silent but it was a good silence. Luke pulls to a stop in front of the studio" work hard but not too hard" Clary chuckles" I will, are you picking me up or is it mom?" Clary thought she saw Luke looked worried bit it was gone before she was completely sure." It will be a surprise,ok" Clary nodes and said her good-byes. Clary pulls the door open , Mrs. Amatis, Lukes sister, was getting readdy for class. Clary sometimes Amatis is hiding something, but lately she feels that way about everyone,even her own mom. Clary starts to take her boots off and replaces them with her pink pointe shoes. She starts to walk towards the bar to warm up when Mrs. Amatis noticed her. "hello Clarissa, how was your day?" " Hi madam , I was fine" " Thats good, by the way Mia won't be here today but we have a new student by the name of Isabelle Lightwood, and I need you to teach her the dadnce routine . Don't worry its still you and Mia but Isabelle will be joining ?" " Yes madam " " Speaking of Isabelle" standing next to Amatis was a tall,dark brown eys long brown hair girl." hi I'm Isabelle but I go by Izzy." she put her hand out and Clary took it ."I'm Clarissa but go by Clary." they stoped shaking Amatis told Clary to go warm up with Isabelle. Clary told Isabelle the rules and went over the routine in words." So Clary what do you like to do?" " I love to draw,dance,and hangout with my friend. How about you?" Isabelle tensed, after a few seconds Isabelle said" play call of duty, wrestle with my brothers ,dance and check out boys." Clary ask " I have two, Alec is the oldest and Jace , who is adopted. Used to have three but he dies two years ago . He was murdered, his name was Max." Clary saw a tear in the corner of her eye" im sorry about your lost " isabelle nodded and smiled." so how about that dadnce you have to teach me?" Clary and Isabelle did pirouettes, jumps, ect. When they were done,Class ended "OK, everyone to the center." madam Amatis told the class that their residle is in two weeks , practice, practice. Everyone did their bows and class was dismissed. Clary turned her phone on andd starts to take her pointe shoes andd puts on her boots. _Beep beep. _Two messages from mom

_**Clary , have fun at ballet **_

_**Clary, Can you get a ride from someone andd please dont ask luke, he has done too much.**_

After reading the text Clary thought about who would give her a rided. Clary was interrupted when Isabelle came by " hey, do you need a ride or something" 'Well that answered my question`Clary thought "yes, I would love a ride home .thank you so much." " no problem" ,Clary grabbed her stuff and went with Isabelle to get her car. Isabelle`s car was a 2010 black corvette ,with tented windows ." Wow sweet ride,Isabelle" " thanks and please call me Izzy " Clary wasn't listening to what Isabelle said was still awing the car ." Come on , get in the car" Clary got in , gave Izzy her address and off they were. When they rounded the corner Clary was shocked. All the lights were out in the apartment. Clary told Izzy to pull over to the spot next to her apartment building. "Would you like to come in?" "Normally I would say yes but I promised my dad I would go straight home." " ok,well another time." "Hey, hand me your phone." Clary hands Izzy her phone . Izzy typed in her number and hands clary back her phone. " call me ok?" Clary nodes " I mean it Clary " "ok later" Clary closes the door. Izzy then takes off towards the sun set. Clary turns and runs up the stairs. She takes out her keys and unlocks the door. Clary finally got the door open,she was shocked. The couch was upside down,tv was smashed,all the picture were ripped and the paintings were burned.`what happened` thought Clary .She went to her room and changed into sweats and a loose top and got to work. Clary was about to as it down when the door bell rang. She opened the door, a tall ,white/silver hair , dark brown that they seem black guy ." Hi I`m Jonathan Morgenstern"


	2. Chapter two: He found me

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters. I wish I did though.

A/N: ok, so that you are not confused on what happened to the apartment. This chapter explains everything. Thank you guys for reading this and I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you want to see any characters.

Jocelyn sent Clary to her room so she had a chance to text Luke.

**_Hey. Will you take Clary to class today, Magnus is here._**

Her phone beeps and she looks at her phone.

_**Yeah, let me know where He is.**_

Jocelyn placed her phone back down and told Magnus to take a seat. They both took a seat in the dining room. "Would you like tea or something?"

Magnus shook his head. "Jocelyn, I was using a tracking spell, and..." Magnus drew out the last part so it ended up almost like a mutter.

"Warlock speak up!" Jocelyn started to become empathetic as the worry of the fact he could have found her crept up on her.

"Jocelyn He's in New York," Magnus said lightly.

She couldn't believe it, he might find her. What would happen if he found her? Would he kill her? Suddenly everything seemed to overpower Jocelyn as she picked up her phone hastily to text Clary.

All of a sudden the door seemed to shake within its hinges before being flung open 'No!' Jocelyn mentally yelled. The guy who broke down the door was not alone.

"Jonathan?" Jocelyn asked confused. She thought he died when he was two; her whole past seemed to flood back it.

"Hello Mother." Jonathan said with venom and sharpness in his voice. It made Jocelyn flinch.

"I would say it's nice to see you but it's not." Jocelyn was looking around for a weapon to use but found no such luck, and then she remembered the potion she had made if she was alone and he had found her. She turned to see if Magnus was behind her but he was nowhere in sight. 'Stupid warlock, couldn't have tried save me too?' Jocelyn thought fierily to herself. The man next to Jonathan moved towards her. He bent down to pick up her phone, and told Jonathan to text his sister to not have Luke give her a ride and to find one from someone else. Jocelyn was scared. What would they do to Clary? Would they hurt her? She regretted not telling Clary she was a shadowhunter not a mundane. Jocelyn wished she taught Clary how to fight. All she ever wanted was for Clary to have a normal life as much as possible, the life she never had.

Jocelyn was bought back to reality when the man slapped her face, hard. She tasted blood in her mouth, and she was sure her cheek would soon turn a cherry red. Jonathan came out with an envelope that had Clary's name on it. "The letter," Jocelyn whispered.

"So my little sister wants to go to Russia for a dumb ballet school. How cute!" a sharp laugh rattled in his throat before he added, "I'll make sure she makes it," Jonathan replied sarcastically. He opened the letter rather harshly and yelled, "hey father, come check this out. This might come of use later on."

With that both men forgot about me and looked at the letter curiously. Thinking it was her only chance, Jocelyn started to sneak passed them, silent like a ghost. When she reached her room she went to her nightstand and pulled open the drawer. There in a black, small square box was a little bottle with the potion. She took out the bottle, put it up to her lips and drank it quickly. Jocelyn fell in to a coma instantly leaving her worry for Clary and her thoughts behind.

Jonathan and the man noticed Jocelyn was missing but it was too late. The man walked over to Jocelyn and picked her up bridal style. "Jonathan, make the house look like someone broke in." The man said casually. Jonathan nodded his head in understand ability, before the man left leaving him with all the work. 'Well this will be fun.' thought Jonathan. After Jonathan trashed the house, he found a key and locked the door. What Jonathan didn't remember to do was trash his sister's room, or even his 'Mothers."

A/N: so who is the mystery guy? Please review...the more reviews the sooner I update


	3. Chapter three: im your brother

A/N: Hey guys this chapter leaves off from chapter one. ENJOY!

Chapter 3: I'm your brother

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Morgenstern," Jonathan stood there with a smirk on his face.

"OK, so how can I help you?" She was getting impatient and he sensed that.

"Um, I found this outside your door," he said coolly reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the envelope with a letter inside from Russia. Handing it to her with a smirk he added, "I just wanted to give it to you… personally."

Glancing down at the envelope for a split-second with wide eyes, Clary snatched it out of his muscular, ghost-like hands. 'Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot to open it! I wonder what it says. What if I didn't get in? What if I did?' Clary mentally asked herself. Clary was brought back to by Jonathan waving his hand in front of her dazed eye. "Thank you so much, this is really important to me." After an awkward pause she continued, "I would invite you in but my mom is not home and she wouldn't appreciate me allowing a total stranger in our house." After a long two second she said her goodbye closing the door in his face.

Before she could fully close the door, Jonathan stuck his foot in the way with lightning speed. This caused Clary to be confused on why the door wouldn't shut, so she opened it a little wider and tried to shut it again with force this time when suddenly she heard an "ouch" on the other side of the door. Clary looked down to see a combat boot wedged in the door. Clary immediately opens the door and apologizes. "Do you want ice for your foot?"

Jonathan nodded his head as Clary invites him in. Clary gesture for Jonathan to sit on the couch and headed to the kitchen to get an icepack. She handed it to him, "thanks."

Clary sat in the love seat across from him and noticed that he was still holding the icepack in his hand and not treating it to his foot. She was about to open her mouth to say something but Jonathan beat her to it, "Clary, I have something to tell you."

Clary was confused but nodded for Jonathan to continue. "I'm your brother, "Jonathan knew Clary was going to deny it. "Clary, before you say anything who and what are you?"

Clary looked at Jonathan with even more confusion but answered "I'm Clarissa Adele Fray also known as Clary. I'm a normal non-prefect human being."

Jonathan had a smirk on his face that Clary wanted to smack off his face. "Your right, but two things are wrong. You're not fully human and your last name is not really Fray," he stated.

Clary was now starting to loathe being confused because yet again she was confused. 'Who is this guy? First he says he is my brother, then I'm not fully human nor is my last name really Fray' Clary thought or so she thought.

"You're complete right."

There was an awkward silences, Clary was the first to break it. "If I'm not human then what am I?"

Jonathan and Clary locked eyes "You're a..." He was interrupted by the front door sliding open. Jonathan stood up with lighting speed ready to attack but when he saw it was Luke he relaxed.

After Luke locked the door, he turned around locking eyes with Jonathan immediately. "Who is this and where is your mother Clary?" Luke said without looking at her.

"I don't know the house was a mess when I came home. Luke this is Jonathan, Jonathan this is my mom's boyfriend Luke." Clary noticed Luke's eyes grow huge. "Luke, what's going on?" Clary asked scared and confused yet again.

"Clary go to your room and get ready to leave, I need to have a chat with Jonathan." Clary nodded and headed to her room and started to pack a bag.

A/N: so what is Luke going to tell Jonathan? ...I know what you guys are thinking, when is she going to read the damn letter already. Well she will soon I promise… Maybe sooner than you think...

Until next time**  
**- lizzy


	4. Chapter four: accepted

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, if I did I would not be writing this. **

With Luke's werewolf hearing he heard the creaking of hinges as Clary closed her door. Relieved, he turned sharply back toward Jonathan, feeling anger overwhelm him. "Why the hell are you here?"

Jonathan looked at Luke with an evil smile but if you looked close enough, there was a hint of innocence hidden behind the smile. "Am I not allowed to see my little sister after almost 17 years?" Jonathan knew he was getting under Luke's skin, but he enjoyed the satisfaction knowing he was.

"If Jocelyn wanted Clary to know about you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Jonathan rolled his eyes getting bored so he decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Luke followed swiftly behind Jonathan and started to whisper-yell. "You do realize that Clary doesn't know about the shadow world! Now you have now gone and confused her."

Jonathan who was going through the fridge looked up at Luke with a smirk plastered over his face. "I'm not the one who confused her. I wasn't the one who didn't tell her about demons or shadowhunters. Either you tell her or I will and the whole truth Lucian not just half.' Standing up straight, Jonathan faced Luke with a smirk. "Don't leave out all the bad evil stuff either."

Jonathan and Luke now stood face to face. "Fine, I will but never call me Lucian again." Luke said in defeat as he ran his hand through his hair. "Now where is Jocelyn?"

"What makes you think I know were my mother is?" Jonathan asked lamely.

Luke backed up." You have everything to do with it."

Jonathan stood up straighter. "Valentine has her but where exactly you may ask..? Well that I cannot tell you. He left me here to look after Clarissa."

"We'll see about that." Luke started to walk out of the kitchen and headed straight to Clary's room.

_**Clary's p.o.v**_

I closed my door firmly, wondering what exactly was happening. Today has been weird, that was for sure. First, my mom was not home and the apartment was a mess. Second, a man says he's my brother and that I'm not a Fray or a full human. What the hell is going on? I sat down at my desk, and open my laptop. I messaged my friend Mia straight away to Skype me, I needed to talk to her. The computer made a slight noise indicating someone wanted to video chat with me. I clicked answer and on the screen appeared a girl about 16, brown hair about chin length, brown eyes, very tan, wearing a navy blue tank top."Wassup Red?"

"My life is a living hell Mia." Mia and I have been friends for two years and dance partners for one.

"Why? What happened?" I told her everything from the time I came home till when Luke told me to go to my room. Mia seemed to have tensed, "Mia? Is there something you are not telling me?" Since I've Known Mia for so long I could tell when she was hiding something but what.

"Just ask Luke, I'm sure he will explain. I got to go, later."

"Later." With that I closed the laptop and more upset than I had beforehand. I turned my head towards the bed and saw a white, rectangle on the draws. I got up and grabbed the envelope addressed to **Clarissa Fray** from** Vaganova Ballet Academy. **I turned the envelope over and slowly opened it up. I felt my hand shake. Slowly reading it, I was amazed at what it said…

**Clarissa,**

**We here by accept your application and would like you to make the auditions on July 30th. We hope we are not too late and that you can make the date.**

There was more to it but I was too excited that I got accepted. The excitement seemed to dissolve soon as I looked at the calendar. I realized that's the recital date. "SHIT!" Before covering my mouth with my hand, I said it louder than I wanted. I put the letter down and started packing all my stuff including my laptop and sketch book. Just as I put my sketchbook in my bag I a knock rattled the old oak door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door cracks open and a head pops in, Luke. "You ready?"

"Just a minute, I'll meet you in the truck. Is Jonathan gone yet?" I asked, curious.

Luke looked from me to the ground. "No. Just lock your door before you leave. Also don't leave anything you value behind."

I nodded my head in understanding and finished packing. Once finished, I did what I was told and headed toward the door but only to be blocked by the one and only Jonathan Morgenstern.

"Now are you going to leave your long-lost brother alone?"

Seriously I'm starting to be impatient with him. "Ok let's get this straight. 1) You are not my brother and 2) yes I am; stay as long as you want. Just don't be surprised when my mom comes at you with a bat." I stepped swiftly around him and left the house. I ran downstairs to the parking lot to look for Luke's truck. I headed towards once I spotted it's rusty old frame. "You hungry?" he asked once I got in the truck. I nodded my head. "Taki's here we come then." He then paused and glanced onto to me. "Oh and Clary?"

I turned to Luke to see the concern in his eyes as he looked at me. "I'll explain everything when we get there, ok?"

I nodded my head once again as Luke started the engine and headed towards Taki's.

_**Jonathan p.o.v**_

I was shocked Luke agreed to tell Clarissa everything, I wonder if he knew about the blood. I was deep in thought until I heard a door close and saw a red-head coming down the hall with a duffel bag in hand. I got up from the couch and blocked her path swiftly. "Are you really going to leave your long-lost brother alone?"

Clarissa looked pissed up at me."1) You are not my brother and 2) yes I am; stay as long as you want. Just don't be surprised when my mom comes at you with a bat." She moved around me and left the house leaving me dumbfounded.

Wow, she really didn't know who I was or what we were. I took Jocelyn's phone out of my pocket and dialled my father's number. Two rings later a girls voice picked up, "Jonathan this better be good."

"Where's father?" I asked.

"He's busy. Now what do you want?!"

"Clarissa left with Luke. I tried to stop her but she's too self-dependent."

There was a silence for what felt like hours but was only probably only a few seconds. "Follow her."

_**Clary p.o.v**_

When we got to Taki's, a waitress with blue eyes, extremely pretty came up and told us friendly to sit anywhere we wanted. Luke chose a booth by a window showing the wild streets of New York City. The waitress introduced herself as Kaelie as she handed us our menus and went to get our drinks. I flinch when I hear Luke start to speak.

"So do you want to talk about your family and your past now or do you want to wait," he asked sounding nervous.

"Now would be nice but if you want to wait that's fine," I assured him.

Luke looked down at his hands then back up at me. His eyes had a look in them that made him feel distance and unable to be touched or comforted. "Ok Clary, I'll tell you everything but you have to promise not to interrupt, ok. You need to hear me out." I nod my head undering. "Three years before you were born, your mom married a guy named Valentine Morgenstern. A year later your mom gave birth to twins, Jonathan and Katherine, but your mom noticed something was wrong with Jonathan. His eyes were so dark. When you looked into them it looked like you were looking in a tunnel. After the Uprising which was the downworlders and the shadowhunters gathering together against the circle, I'll explain more about that later. Anyway Valentine burned the Morgenstern and Fairchild manor killing your grandparents, the twins and 'himself.' Jocelyn fled Idris , a place for your kind again I'll explain later, and came here to New York to get away from there and away from the shadow world. That's when she found out she was pregnant again, with you. Eight months later she had another sets of twins, you and Lilyana. She didn't notice anything but she could sense that you have demon blood in you. Don't freak out you are nothing like Jonathan. So after you two were born she went to Magnus Bane to block your sight. When you were six Lilyana was kidnapped. Now that Valentine has her and they know about you, you need to stay with me ok? He is not a good person. It's not safe anymore."

I nodded my head before saying, "Luke?" Luke looks up at me ashamed at what he just shared with me. "I got accepted to Vaganova Ballet Academy."

"Clary that's great! When do you have to be there?" He asked, a smile forming on his chapped lips.

"Before July the 30th. The day of my recital," I said looking down at my hands beneath the table.

"Ok we can work something out. You may have to stay at an institute though," he said frowning at the idea. The rest of the meal was quiet as we both process everything that had just occurred.

**A/N: first off I would like to thank Dreamer101 ex oh ex, you are the best...and secondly you guys maybe confused for the next few chapters but I promise it will make sense soon. I know you guy are wondering when Jace is coming, he will soon in the next one or two chapters. The more reviews the sooner he comes. If you have any questions either review or pm me. Luke said Clary and Jonathan both have Demon blood is it possible? Will she meet Magnus? Who was the girl that was talking to Jonathan? Next chapter Luke will explain the shadow world and demons and everything else. do you think I should introduce jace in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5: leaving for Russia

A/N: hey Guys jace is in here and he will be from here on ou I promise and plz plz review plus I have ballet term in here how many people can get it right ? And i just had to re edit this real quick sorry nothing just a little minor

* * *

**Chapter 5: Leaving for Russia**

Clary P.O.V

When we finished the meal which was in silence we were given the bill. I tried to pay for my meal but Luke insisted he would pay; so after a long five minutes of arguing I gave in and let Luke pay. We headed to Luke's farm-house outside the city soon after and the silence from the dinner seemed to have shadowed us. She turned slowly to Luke, "Luke?"

"Yes Clary," he calmly said as he tried to concentrate on the road ahead.

"What is a Shadowhunter?" I asked as all the confused emotions fled

Luke took a deep breath. "Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilim are a secretive race of humans born with angelic blood. They are a demon hunting race that has survived for over one thousand years. They have fought the demons valiantly, creating their own culture and civilization within the human society. Their mandate is to protect all humans."

I looked down at my hands unsure how to take the piece of information that was just given to me. "Oh ok," I said unevenly.

Twenty minutes later, Luke pulled up the drive to his timeworn farm. Luke killed the engine before I jumped out of the car and headed straight to the house wanting to get away from the silence that carried not far behind. Once inside, I walked down a narrow the hall and entered the nearest room. The room had white walls and white furniture; the only color that seemed to be in the room was the bedspread that lay clumsily on the bed which was a mild green color. There were no posters on the walls only just a picture that was taken of Luke, mom and me on dirt bikes. Shutting the door as I sat my bag down, I headed towards the bed as the emotions swept over me. I missed my mom, home, and my old, boring life. I can't wait to get out of here, to head to Russia and to just have a piece of my old life back. Tears escaped my green emerald eyes and slowly travelled down, straining my cheeks as they did. I cried endlessly until without realizing it, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Two days before leaving for Russia_

"WHAT!" Izzy shrieked.

"Izzy, if you shriek like that again I'm not going to be able to hear anything again," I grumbled while rubbing my ear endlessly.

"Sorry I just can't believe it. I don't want you to leave after everything you taught me I ...I can't just let you go. You're my best friend," she stated unevenly as she pulled me into a hug. To be honest I was too shocked to even hug. Finally she pulled away. "Sorry, I'm just going to miss you. What school are you going to?"

"Vaganova Ballet Academy," I said proudly.

Izzy's eyes seemed to widen. "OMG," she shrieked again. "My mom works there and I visit her sometimes. I'm so happy! Yay, so there's a chance I get to see you." Izzy was jumping up and down with excitement as I just stood there. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, I am but Izzy I'm not even kidding, I think you busted my eardrum," I said frowning.

Izzy giggles, "sorry I was just really excited!"

I gave Izzy a slight smile, "well even though I'm not going to be here for the performance, let's get you ready for it. You still need to work on the adage. Izzy and I started to warm up when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I decided to brush it off and carry on practising even though that wasn't the first time I felt like that in the last two weeks.

* * *

ONE DAY BEFORE CLARY LEAVES FOR RUSSIA

JACE P.O.V

"Uh, a new toy maybe?" I smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes at my comment, as our mother Maryse said," Jace, leave the girl alone. She has to focus on her ballet. Besides… there's a good chance she likes ballet more than you." His adopted mom could be so cruel when she wanted to be.

I placed my hand over my chest with a smirk plastered on my face. "Now who can resist me?" I looked over at Alec to see his reaction and it seemed like he was trying to hold back his laughter which he failed miserably might I add.

"Just be on your best behaviour and don't take her hunting with you or anything bazar like that; she has no training," she stated firmly.

I looked at her confused, 'a shadowhunter with no training? You got to be kidding me. Is she some sort of joke?' I considered mentally. Maryse must have read my mind because then she started to explain everything. "She was raised as a mundane but she is a shadowhunter by birth. So on that notes I need you and Alec to keep a eye on her when she is not in the institute. And Alec I expect you to be the good one and try keep Jace from being an ass please. I want her to feel welcome not in some sort of prison. After a week or so I'll talk with her and Luke about training; got it?"

I nodded as so did Alec. "Mom is Isabelle and Lilyana coming home yet?"

Maryse looked at Alec, "Not yet, not until next week and if I remember right I think Clarissa and Isabelle are friends. So anyway just make her feel welcome tomorrow. That means at noon everyone has to be looking nice, on their best behaviour. Now go train or something I have stuff to do before she gets here."

Alec and I left the library and headed to the training room. The Training Room is located in the attic of the Institute. There are beams located twenty or so feet in the air that are used to teach Shadowhunters flexibility and to balance. A small changing room was located just off the training room to allow Shadowhunters to change clothes. Alec headed to the centre of the room and I followed shortly behind, getting in a fighting stance ready for any attack. Alec sends a kick my way but I blocked it with a swift move of my hand and grasping hold of it, twisting his leg sending him to the ground. I got the chance to pin him down but he jolted back up and threw a punch to my stomach making me hunch over. Alec hit my back with his elbow sending me straight to the ground where he pinned me down. "You're losing your touch Jace. For once I actually beat you." Alec had a smirk on his face.

"Well… have you ever thought that maybe I let you win because maybe I'm tired of winning," I stated with a serious look written across my face.

Alec had a fake shocked expression on his face. "The amazing Jace tired of winning? I think you need to go demon hunting brother."

For some reason I really wasn't in the mood right now, "No I don't Alec, I'm just tired. Now get off me so I can go to me room." Alec quickly got off of me and helped me get off the floor.

When I got to my room I went to the bathroom that was connected to the room. Turning the knobs to the right temperature I took a long, thought filled shower. I wonder what this girl looks like ...Clarissa ... I quickly turned off the water and got out of the shower, dried myself off and put on sweatpants and headed to bed, forgetting about the mysterious but soon to be discovered girl, Clarissa.

* * *

LEAVING TODAY

Clary P.O.V

Luke was putting my stuff into the car as I said my goodbyes to my friends. "Now who is going to play Call of Duty with me and be able to kick my ass?"

I started to laugh, "I'll miss you to Si." Turning to Mia, I smiled, "kick ass at the performance."

"You too! Make sure you are at the top and call me and Skype me day and night!" She said.

"I will," I assured her as I went in for a hug.

Turning to Isabelle, I was caught in another hug. After a few minutes Isabelle pulled away, "Ok I'll see you next week. I'm visiting my mom next week so I'll be able to see you then."

I nodded my head sad to be leaving my friends that I've grown so close to. "Ok Clary it's time to go" I heard Luke yelled. I nodded turning to my friends, "bye guys I'll miss you but you all have to make sure you visit and I'll do the same." I turned around and got in the car. As Luke pulled out of the driveway I felt tears travel down my cheek. Luke didn't live far from the airport which was a good think, I needed to be away from this place. Luke parked the car and helped me to the check in table. When we finished checking the bags, Luke pulled me into a hug before pulling back. "Ok when you get there you are looking for someone by the name of Maryse. From there on out you are to listen to her and do what she says ok? Focus on ballet not anything else. Now go before you miss your plane." I nodded and said goodbye as I made my way through security and to the plane.

* * *

NINE HOURS LATER

I was the last one out of the plane because I didn't feel like fighting the crowd to get out. When I got out of the Plane I heard someone say my name. I look up to find a tall, strong looking but skinny lady with black hair and deep, blue eyes. "Hi are you Clarissa?"

"Yeah, that's me but I go by Clary. I'm guessing you're Maryse?"

Maryse smiled and nodded. She reminded me so much of Isabelle. "Well lets go get your luggage and get you home before the sun goes down," Maryse said as she placed her hand on my shoulder leading me to the baggage claim. We waited ten minutes before we finally found my bags; two black duffel bags. Once found, I placed one on my shoulder but when I went to grab the second one Maryse insisted she would take it for me. We left the airport soon after that and headed to a black 2010 Hummer with tinted windows. "Nice car," I said examining her car.

Maryse turned her head to me and smiled a flawless smile. "Thank you, it was my husband's." We went to the back of the car to put my bags in the back. I slid into like passengers side as Maryse started the engine.

"Well just to warn you I have two sons. Alec who is 19, really shy but is sweet when you get know him and then there's Jace who is 18, also a pain in the butt and I give you permission to ignore any arrogant comments he makes which all of us must do."

I let out a slight chuckle." Ok, thanks for the warning." The rest of the ride went passed swiftly as we gossiped and talked about ballet.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrogant Ass

**A/N: so here is another chapter ...enjoy**

Chapter six: Arrogant Ass

Jace P.O.V

Alec and I were in the training room sparing with seraph blades when Maryse said 'she was about leaving to pick up the girl and that we needed to start getting ourselves looking presentable.'

"What, so you mean I need to look presentable, I look presentable all the time no matter what I'm doing." I knew I had a smirk on my face because Maryse gave me a disapproving look.

Alec was trying not to laugh which he failed miserably because his mom gave him a scowl. 'That'll shut him up,' I thought. "This is the behaviour I was talking about!"

I looked around confused, "what? It's the truth; it's not a behaviour issue."

Maryse seemed to have had enough. She started to walk away but stopped abruptly at the doorway, "Just be ready and in the living room before I get home," with that she left.

I turned my head to Alec when I heard him laughing his ass off. "Now dear Alec, what is it that's making you laugh your ass off like a lunatic?"

After Alec got his breathe back to normal, before he looked at me and shook his head, "well let's just say I'm going to feel bad for the new girl when she has to be around you." Alec looked down at his seraph blade and went to put it away on the weapon training wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I mean that when she has to put with your cocky, arrogant ass, I'll be in the back ground hoping you will come out alive." Alec turned to him, "But that's assuming she doesn't fall for the charm."

I felt the corner of my mouth pull up into a smirk, "Aren't you being such a downer. Name a time the charm has not worked." When he stayed silent, I added, "exactly." Alec rolled his eyes and left the training room without another word. I let out a slight chuckle as I walked toward the weapons wall and put the blade away.

As I was walking to my room, Alec's words kept repeating in my head 'Assuming she doesn't fall for the charm,' I shook my head to get the thought out. I mean come on, when had the charm not have girls begging me to go out with them? I got to my room, and went for the shower. When I got out I put a fluffy towel around my waist as I heard a knock at my door and Alec's voice. "Jace! Hurry up, you have 10 minutes. Mom called. She will be here in 15."

I let out a sigh, "Alright, be out soon." I heard Alec's footsteps retreating. I head to my dresser pulling out dark blue jeans with a black dress up shirt. I went back to the bathroom to comb my hair because if I don't Maryse would probably kill me later on.

As I got to the living room, I heard the elevator door open and heard two voices; both girls. Maryse came strolling into the living room with a red head girl at her side with emerald green eyes and was shorter than Maryse who almost looked similar to Lilyana."Alec, Jace this is Clarissa Fray but she goes by Clary. Clary this is Alec and Jace."

Alec gave a small nod. I turned my head back to Clary and caught her staring at me, "like what you see Clarissa?"

Her cheeks started to turn a light pink, "it's Clary asshat."

Alec chuckled and Maryse seemed to be trying to hide a smirk."Asshat?"

Clary rolled her eyes. Maryse took that as a signal for her to show Clary her room. "Clary right this way, I'll show you to your room." Clary went to grab her bags but Maryse stopped her. "Don't worry, the boys will take your bags for you." she turned gradually to us, "won't you boys?"

Alec and I turned to look at each other and nodded. "Yes ma'am," We both said together and each grabbed a bag.

It turns out her room is a couple doors down from mine right across from Izzy and Lily's rooms. Maryse turns to Clary, "Ok so Jace's room is two doors down, Alec's is right across from Jace's door and as of next week my daughter and her friend will bw coming home, Isabelle and Lilyana."

Clary looks up from the ground shocked, "As in Isabelle Lightwood? And Lilyana who?"

Maryse looked confuse for a minute."Yes, Isabeele Lightwood; and Lilyana Fairchild why?"

I looked at Clary and noticed she was trying to hold back a sad smile."Izzy never told me she was a shadowhunter but then again neither did I. Well I have a big day tomorrow so…"

Maryse nodded with a warm smile, "Well you know who to find if you need anything. Good night Clary." She soon headed out the door.

"It was nice to meet you Clary," Alec said before he also left following his mother out.

"Well like Maryse said, if you need anything you can come to me the Amazing Asshat," I chuckled but Clary rolled her eyes. "Night Clary," and with that I left , closing the door behind me.

CLARY"S POV

I was tired but for some reason I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried to fell asleep, my mind kept travelling somewhere else. Maybe it's because I know that maybe I will get see my sister for the first time in eleven years and on top with that Jace who is a total arrogant ass. How could these people live with him? I have only been in the same room as him for ten minutes and I've already wanted to kill him. How the hell is that possible? I need to clear my head; I headed to my bag and started to unpack. When I was finished I grabbed my PJ's and headed to the bathroom that was connected to the room and took a shower. I let the steaming water fall on me for awhile just so I could relax, before I had to get out. Turning the knobs to turn off the water I got out, dried off and put my pj's on. I ran a brush through my hair hoping it wouldn't get caught again but guess what happened it got caught. As I was trying to get the brush out I heard a soft knock at the door. I went swiftly to the door and opened it a little to find a smirk on the arrogant Asshat but then the smirk soon was replaced to a concern serious face. "Need help with the brush?"

Giving up, I nodded and sat at the edge of the bed with Jace following. Jace placed his hands in my hair working gently to get the brush out. "So where are you from?"

I had to let out a chuckle, "why is the Asshat interested?"

I felt him chuckle. "Just making conversation," he smoothly said.

I smiled from his response, "New York."

"Ah New York, isn't it a busy place?"

I nodded causing some of my hair being pulled making me regret nodding. "OW," I groaned.

Jace stopped working on the brush, "Sorry. Just don't move."

"Ok" I replied as Jace continued to get the brush off. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean, where are you from?" I asked.

Jace let out a sigh, "Idris."

"What's Idris?" I asked confused.

Jace let out another sigh, "Idris is Shadowhunters home country that is located between Germany and France. Its capital is Alicante, also called the Glass City. Warding's have been put up over all its borders so that if any mundane try to cross into it, they are instantly transported from one border to the next and therefore few mundane know that Shadowhunters come from Idris." Jace finally got the brush out and started to brush her hair for her.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" I commented.

Jace turned Clary so that she was able to face him, "Well I want to."

Clary turned back around to let him finish. "Ok, thanks," I whispered. Five minutes later he was finished, he handed her back the brush and was walk towards the door.

"Thanks again Jace for you know…getting my brush out," I smiled.

He turned around to face me, "Your welcome. Oh and before I forget, what time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to be at the academy at 10am so however long it takes from here to there," I explained.

Jace nodded his head, "I'll talk to Maryse for you. Goodnight Clarissa." I started to get under the covers but before Jace closed the door, I yelled, "its Clary Asshat." Jace let out a chuckle and gave me a smirk before closing the door all the way. I also let out a chuckle before my mind drifted to sleep. Maybe he isn't as bad after all.

**A/N: so does anyone know who Lilyana Fairchild is I mean it is kinda obvious ...i might update tomorrow or Saturday not sure yet**


	7. Chapter 7: where is my sister

**Chapter seven: where is my sister**

* * *

**_LILYANA'S POV_**

I knocked on the door of the apartment where my mom lives. I missed my mom; I haven't seen her in eleven years. If it wasn't for Valentine I would still be with my sister and mother... I was suddenly snapped out of my daze when the door opens unexpectedly. My mouth seemed to drop as the figure that stood in front of me was far from expected, my brother. "Well hello there little sister."

I gave him deaths stare, "Where the hell is my mother?" I snarled.

Jonathan had a smirk on, "You mean our mother."

"You were never part of our family. Now where is my mother… and while I'm thinking where is my sister?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Which sister?" He asked seemed curious but smug at the same time. He then added, "Oh and Valentine has mom."

"That son of a-"

"Don't say it," he warned.

Still giving him the death stare, I demanded, "Where is Clarissa?"

"Luke has her," He said lazily.

I turned around and hoping Luke still had the old farm house. I walked to a Magnus who is a warlock house so he can create a portal for me. I knocked on his door. A guy who looks about 19 maybe early 20's came out with glitter trailing behind him." Can I help you?" I smiled " Come on Mags I know you remember me." Magnus looked confused " Clarissa?" I did a face palm " by the angle, No Mags its Lilyana" Magnus put a smirk on his face " I knew that ...so what do you need little angle" I dropped the smile i had into a serious face. " I need to portal to Luke's farm house. I need to find Clarissa and take her to either the New York or Russia Institute now." Magnus nodded ,inviting Lilyana in ,and started to get to work.

* * *

**_JACE'S POV_**

"Mom!" I was searching the Institute for Maryse, I needed to ask her something.

"In the library Jace," she called out. I walked into the library, feeling the heat hit my bare skin. I was greeted with a warm smile from Maryse who then asked, "What is it Jace?"

"I was wondering if I could take Clary to the Academy today?" I asked, strangely feeling a bit nervous.

Maryse looked at with me with suspicion. "And why would I do that? So you can have your way with her?"

I removed my eyes from her to the ground feeling ashamed of my track record. "No I just want to get to know her that's all. Is that such a crime?" I looked back up to meet Maryse's eyes.

She sighed, "Ok, fine. Just make sure you are on the streets by 9 am." I just nodded my head. "Well since you are taking her I'll head out. Now go make sure she is up and please feed her. Oh and something light too, I don't need her to puke all over the dance floor." Once again, I nodded my head. Maryse gathers her things and came over to me and places a soft kiss on my head. "Love you and please make sure you don't bug the crap out of her."

"Promise," I assured her. After Maryse left I got up from the couch and went to see if Clary was awake yet.

* * *

_**CLARY'S POV**_

_I woke up in a dark room, unsure of where I was but I knew the room I lay in was not at the Institute. I got up from the floor only to have fallen back down. However I got here I must have sprained my ankle. I got on my hands and knees and started to crawl towards the door but I stumbled across a body. Familiar red hair that curled the exact same way mine did. I felt a tight knot in my stomach form. "Mom?" I asked. When the body remained still, I began to panic. "Mom!" I begged. I started shaking her to get her to wake up but it still wasn't working. "MOM!"_

In the distance I could hear my name being called and the room started to slip away. It started fading out from below me until I opened my eyes and shot up to a sitting position, hitting my head hard on something. "Ouch! What the hell Clary?!" I heard a familiar voice angrily question. I turned my head to see Goldie Locks.

"Well Goldie Locks don't stand over me when you are trying to wake me up," I stated, rubbing the nightmare from my eyes.

Jace rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Just be ready in ten. I'll be in my room." With that Jace left without any complaints, and left me to get ready. Luckily my dance bag was already packed, so all I needed to do was to get changed. I changed into my black leotard with a black skirt and my pink tights. To go over my dance clothes washed out Blue short shorts and a Jean vest. I put a black camisole in case I wanted to change. I went to the bathroom quickly to straighten my hair to put it in a messy bun. I picked up my bag just as I heard a knock and a voice. Goldie Locks. "Are you done yet, Red?"

I opened the door sluggishly, "yes I am Goldie Locks."

Jace gave me a smirk. "What happen to Asshat," he questioned with a huge grin painted on his face.

I rolled my eyes "Can we just leave?" I asked impatiently.

Jace who was leaning on the wall stood up straighter. "Well first we need to stop by the kitchen to get you something to eat," he stated, turning to head to the Kitchen with me shortly following behind. "Apple or pear?"

"Apple," I answered half asleep. Jace tossed me an apple when I wasn't paying much attention but I caught it just in time before it hit me flat in the face. "What the he-"

I was interrupted by Jace who had a smirk painted on his face. "For not having trained you have good reflex," he commented.

Annoyed at his action, I started towards the elevator doors. "Next time I see Maryse I'm making a switch," I told him.

That caused him to lose the smirk. "Wait, why?" He asked confusion flooding his emotions.

I turned around only to meet his golden eyes. They held seriousness and hurt. "Well let's see for one, you made me have a headache from when you woke me up. Two- You threw an apple at my face and three- I don't want to put up with your arrogant ass," I commented swiftly.

Jace's eyes moved to the ground "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

I was shocked. Jace didn't seem like the guy who would apologize to someone even if he knew he was wrong. "I'll give one more chance then but I need to get to class so..."

Jace looked back up and started towards me. "Yeah, let's go," he smiled at me. I turned around and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

**_LILYANA'S POV_**

The old farm, I haven't been here for years. 'Too many memories,' I thought scanning the section as I walked up to the front door before knocking three times. I heard movement in the house then the door opened showing a very tired looking man around about in his mid-30s. He looked confused as he stared down at me. "Clary, what happened to your hair?" He asked.

Now it was my turn to be confused, "who is Clary? I'm Lilyana, Clarissa's sister."

Luke eyes went wide in shocked then the next thing I knew I was lifted up into a pair of strong arms while receiving a strong scent of wet dog. "Lily, is it really you? I thought I would never see you again!" Luke said while putting me down.

"Yes Luke, it's really me… but um a couple things."

Luke looked at me confused once again, "Ok, do you want to come in?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks. I'm going to leave as soon as we are done here. Anyway I have a few questions I need answers for. Number one- I heard Clarissa is with you is that true? Two- Did you know Jonathan and Valentine are back? And three- Are you a werewolf?"

Luke sighed, "That's a lot of questions in such a little mouth full, Lily but yes Clarissa was with me… Well was. She's now in Russia at the Russia Institute. Yes I did know that was why Clarissa was with me and yes I am a werewolf."

I looked up, "Why is Clarissa at the Russia Institute?" I asked shocked.

"She's attending a Ballet Academy there, so I made arrangements for her to stay at the Institute since she has no training," he replied summarily.

I nodded. "Ok, thanks Luke. I guess I will be seeing my sister next week then," I smiled up at him. Luke tilted his head like a confused little puppy, so I explained what I guessed he was going to ask. "I live at the Russia Institute after the Clave found me, end of story," I told him, not wanting to go into further details with him. "Well it was nice talking to you but I need to get back to the New York Institute before Robert has a fit and maybe I'll get back to Russia sooner that I was planning." I then gave Luke a warmly hug.

"If you need a ride back, I have a dirt bike in the back you can have," he told me with a loving smile.

I nodded, "thanks Luke." I slowly pulled away and headed to the back of the house to reach the dirt bike. Before heading off, I made sure to put a glamour rune on it and myself to hide from the mundane eye.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone so a couple things **

**1) here you get to see Lilyana a little bit more **

**2) please tell me what you think it would mean sooo much **

**3) If you have any ideas I am open to things I need ideas im getting stuck so HELP**

**4) Everyone please Join a forums called City of Heavenly Fire **

**5) Thanks to my beta Dreamer101 ex oh ex for her Help and being the best mate ever :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : THE ATTACK

**Chapter Eight: The attack **

* * *

**CLARY'S POV**

Jace said that we should take a cab instead of walking. When I asked why instead of walking he wouldn't tell me and went completely quiet. It was soundless for a while in the cab, the only sound being the wheels on the tar seal but Jace was the first to break it. "So why do you dance?"

Without looking at him, I answered his question with a question. "Why do you like to fight?" I heard Jace chuckle lightly. I usually don't get mad easily but there was something about Jace that caused my blood to boil. I turned my head with a scowl on my face. "What the hell is funny Jace?"

Jace turned his head to face me. "You know...for someone so small, you're quite feisty red," he smirked.

Man I am getting fed up with his attitude. "Stop the car!" I yelled at the taxi driver. The car stopped abruptly before I got quickly out leaving a shocked Jace behind. I could hear Jace's voice shouting my name, plus the pounding of his boots on the pavement. "CLARY STOP!" I ignored him trying to get to the academy and away from him as soon as possible. "CLARY WAIT! I"M SORRY," I heard him yell but his voice was suddenly lost when someone pulled me into an ally from behind. The person pushed me hard into the wall, causing me to hit my head pretty hard causing my vision to blur. A hand connected to left check possibly leaving a bruise. "Well, I'm shocked. I would have thought you would put up a fight Lilyana," He said with a hissing voice.

"Well that's probably because I'm not Lilyana you idiot," I snarled. I felt a kick to my stomach then to my ribs. I felt a sharp pain in my leg like a knife had been on fire then sliced into my skin. He was going to send another kick to my ribs but without warning, something attacked him from the side. Looking around to see what was going on; I saw a flash of gold. "Jace" I whispered.

**JACE'S POV**

I hate pissing Clary off… but she reminds me of Lilyana. If it wasn't for the blue streaks in Lilyana's hair they'd be identical. Lilyana seems to just ignore my comments or she says something back without getting mad but Clary's not like that, she gets mad .When Clary got out of the car; I was shocked, I didn't think she would actually do it. I paid the taxi and took off running after her. I had her in sight but then suddenly she just vanished. I glanced at the spot I last spot I had seen her hoping she was fine. 'Maryse is going to kill me' I groaned mentally to myself. I hurried by an ally when I heard harsh voices. Glancing towards the noise my heart stopped and my blood boiled. Clary was being kicked by a damn demon! I ran swiftly towards them and jumped on the demon. I pulled my dagger from the belt and drove it right into the demons chest. I watched as the demon blood bleed out before the demon vanished completely. Turning around, I went to see how bad Clary was hurt. "Clary where does it hurt the most?" I asked concerned. She placed her hand on her ribs and stomach to indicate the areas that were injured. I pulled out my phone hastily to call Maryse. Three rings later, "Jace where are you?" Maryse yelled.

"A demon attacked Clary and she's hurt. Lecture me later, right now I need to help Clary," I calmly said.

Maryse sighed, "ok get her to the Institute now."

"Alright, bye." I put the phone away in my back pocket of my pants. "Ok Clary, I'm going to pick you up. I'll try to be careful but it might still hurt ok?" She nodded in reply. I put one hand on her back and the other under her knees. She let out a whimper showing the pain that coursed through her. "Sorry but I need to get you to the Institute as soon as possible. Maryse will meet us there but you need to stay awake. Do you understand Clary?" Clary slightly nodded. I knew she was fighting, trying to stay awake but there's a limit to how much she could cope with, I knew that.

It wasn't long until we were in front of the Institute. Heading to the front door of the Institute I felt Clary's body went limp.

**KATHERINE'S POV**

I had to go check up on up on Jonathan. I have heard rumours that Clarissa was in Russia and not with Luke where I thought she was. I walked up the stairs to Jocelyn's apartment and I knocked firmly on the door. Jonathan opened the door, leaning on the doorframe with a shocked expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "Where is Clarissa Jonathan?"

"With Lucian," he said calmly. He sounded so sure of himself which caused a smirk to form on my lips.

"Are you sure about that because one of father's demons attacked Lilyana in Russia but of course she is still in New York. So that only leaves me and Clarissa. I know it wasn't me I was busy doing business, so that only leaves one person, Clarissa," I said crossing my arms across my chest. "How could you have taken this job as a joke? I'm disappointed in you. You may be older but I am so much smarter than you!" With that I left, leaving Jonathan alone to think about the mess he's caused. Slowly taking the stairs down from Jocelyn's apartment, I laughed quietly to myself. 'Clarissa, When I'm done with you, you're going to wish that demon had killed you!' I thought

* * *

_**A/N : ok so a couple things:**_

_**1) people please join a forum called City of Heavenly Fire please it would be more fun if we had more people...so check it out**_

_**2) I have a poll on my profile I want to know if I should write a story about Lilyana's life when she was with Valentine.**_

_**3) Thanks to my beta Dreamer101 ex oh ex for everything **_

_**4) Review please even if you hate it ...thanks!**_

_**Until next time which is soon I hope later**_


	9. Chapter 9 : How?

**Chapter Nine: How?**

* * *

**IZZY'S POV**

I was on my way to go to Lilyana's room to tell her some new my dad told me. We were going home a week early! I missed my home so hearing my dad tell me put me in a better mood that I would normally be in. I reached Lilyana's room in no time, opening Lily's door without thinking to even knock. "Lily, guess what!"

Lily looked up from her book. "Izzy, there is this new invention, it's called knocking. You should try it," she said lamely, before glaring back down at the book she clung onto.

I rolled my eyes. "You seriously need to stop hanging out with Jace because you are starting to sound like him," I teased.

Lily shrugged, not slightly annoyed at my comment. "So what is the news that you had to interrupt my reading time?"

I smiled widely. "We're going back to Russia tomorrow!" I grinned.

Lily got up from her bed, seriousness written across her face. "Izzy you're not messing with me right? I mean we are really going home…"

I nodded, a big grin still plastered on my face.

"Ok. Thanks Izzy but now can you please get out. I need to do something's before we leave," she said in a rush, glancing around her room. I was a little confused but I did what I was told.

* * *

**JACE'S POV**

Clary's body goes limp and I start to freak. "Clary, stay awake please," I begged her.

I ran even faster trying to get to the Institute. I was at the Institute in less than five minutes from where I was when Clary went unconscious. We were in the elevator what seemed like hours before the doors finally opened. Alec was coming out of the kitchen when he saw me with Clary dangling in my arms. Alec opened his mouth but I beat him to it. "Help now, questions later." I started to run towards the infirmity room with Alec trailing behind me. I put Clary on one of empty beds while Alec started to grab some supplies.

Maryse came into the room five minutes later and went straight to Clary's side, grabbing her hand. "Clary if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," she asked, worriedly. Nothing. "Clary, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Still nothing. "Ok. We can't do this on our own. I can't believe I have to say this but we need to run to a warlock." Maryse never needed help from a warlock.

"Magnus bane," Clary whispered. Her voice was rusty; which made my heart break a little. Maryse looked at Alec, who shrugged, then at me. I sighed, "He is the High warlock of Brooklyn. I can give him a call and see if he knows Clary."

Maryse nodded. I went outside the room but something was telling me to go back and stay with Clary no matter what. I pulled out my phone and called Lilyana to get a message to the warlock. Five rings later. "What the hell do you want? You never call me unless it's to annoy me," a sharp voice answered.

I chuckled, "Nice to know you miss me. Anyway I need you to get a message to Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn for me."

"Why do you need him?" She asked.

I sighed, "A girl that has been staying here was attacked by a demon and is dying right now and we need a warlock, so I need him ASAP thanks."

Lilyana seemed to turn serious, "Please tell me it isn't Clarissa?" she begged.

I was shocked for a moment, "You know her? How?" Lilyana was silent. "Lily how do you know her." I asked once again.

"Jace, I got to go before something happens. I'll explain later I promise and by the way Izzy and I might come home today or tomorrow but it depends," she stated before she hung up. 'How does Lily know Clary,' I thought.

* * *

**LILYANA'S POV**

I was starting to put on my gear and head to my mother's apartment to talk to Jonathan but Jace called before I got the chance. After I got off the phone with Jace, my heart seemed to pound as I ran to my dirt bike to get to Magnus's house, not even bothering to grab my vest to put over my camisole. Once there, I rang the doorbell before beating down on his door with my fist. After a few long minutes, the door opened but I didn't notice until someone caught my wrist. "Hey! No need to punch me, I haven't done anything yet," a booming voice said as he ribbed the spot I had hit.

"Sorry, but I need you to go to the Russia Institute. My sister is dying as of this moment. I'm going to call Izzy right now and tell her to get packed and grab my stuff so she can get her ass over here. Then we are all to portal over there ASAP."

Magnus nodded understanding my every word, and then went inside the apartment. I followed him inside. I noticed something different today; instead of three different couches there was only two that were a navy blue. I walked over to the dining room by the kitchen and pulled out my IPhone 5 to call Izzy. "Hello," a voice answered.

"Izzy, we are leaving for Russia. I'll tell you later but you need to get my stuff and yours and to Magnus's ASAP," I commanded and hung up before she could ask any more questions. Isabelle would ask a lot of questions if she had the chance but right now wasn't the time. Magnus came into the kitchen with a suitcase and duffle bag. "Magnus, what's with the bags?" I asked confused.

"Well if I'm in Russia then I need a place to stay and that would be in my apartment two blocks away from the Institute. Remember I had a party there 5 months ago?" he stated.

I chuckled, "I really don't want to remember that night. You got me to drink a faeries drink that sent me naked around the city with Jace. That was embarrassing and it got me grounded for a month."

Magnus grinned, "Yeah sorry about that, but you have to admit it was funny." We both started to laugh. As we started to calm ourselves down the doorbell rang followed by knocking from an impatient person. I looked over at the door thinking who it maybe but then it hit me, of course that would be the lovely Isabelle Lightwood. I look back at Magnus.

As if reading my mind, he went towards the door, putting his hand on the knob then looking at me. "You might want to hide until we get the portal ready," I nodded and hid in his room where Izzy would never look.' Good luck finding me now Izzy,' I thought

* * *

**ALEC'S POV**

When I came out of the Kitchen, I saw Jace with Clary in his arm. At first I was jealous but then when I say a dark stain on her stomach I wondered what the hell had happened. I started to open my mouth but before I even made a sound, Jace beat me to it. "Help now, questions later."

I followed Jace towards the infirmity room. Jace put Clary on one of empty beds while I started to grab some supplies. Maryse came into the room five minutes later and went straight to Clary's side, grabbing her hand. "Clary, if you can hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." Nothing. "Clary, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Still nothing. "Ok. We can't do this on our own. I can't believe I have to say this but we need to run to a warlock." Mom never needed help from a warlock. "Magnus bane."

Clary made a whisper of a sound. Maryse looked at me and Jace, we both strugged in response. 'That name sounded familiar. Magnus…,' I thought to myself. He sighed. "He is the High warlock of Brooklyn. I can give him a call and see if he knows Clary," Jace said, giving up.

Mom nodded. So that's why the name familiar… He used to stalk me every time I went to visit my dad in New York. I didn't go the last time because I just didn't want to see him this time. Jace exited the room to call him while mom and I did what we could with the girl. Ever since Clary came I never really liked her. Jace was always paying more attention to her which resulted in less sparing time with me. I miss my sister; she would spar with me no matter what. Mom and I had finished getting Clary comfortable as we could. We both sat down on an empty bed beside Clary's. "Mom," I asked quietly.

My mom turned her head towards me, "Yes Alec?"

I glanced down at my hands that were tangled in my lap. "Is Izzy really coming home tomorrow?"

She nodded with a soft smile forming across her lips. Jace soon strolled back into the room, glancing at Clary then at Mom. "He should be here any second," he commented.

I put my head forward as far as it could, 'oh no. Even in my own house he will stalk me ' I thought. Mom excused herself for a moment so she can change into more comfortable clothes that weren't her dance clothes. Jace started to laugh which caused me to glare at him with a scowl. "What the hell is so funny Jace?"

Jace shook his head "You should have saw face when I said Magnus was coming. You have to admit you love being stalked by him."

I wanted to choke him right then but I held the thought back. Instead I did something worst. I brought up that night. "At least I didn't go running naked all around the city."

Jace went from grinning to giving me the death glare. "You did not just bring up that night," he warned.

I ginned. "Oh I think I just did."

Jace was about to attack me but was stopped when a portal appeared at the opposite side of the room. "Magnus the Marvellous is here," a voice sang across the room.

I turned around so my back was to him. 'Oh boy,' I thought as I did a face palm, which Jace thought was funny." ALEC! How you doing?" Magnus sang.

I turned slowly with a fake smile. "Magnus good to see you… I'm fine but we need you to help someone for us," I stated while standing sideways so he could see Clary. Magnus started to head over to Clary to get to work.

Jace and I had our backs to the portal without realizing it wasn't closed. I turned around as I heard the sound of heels clicking as they hit the ground. "IZZY!" I yell, causing Jace to turn around. I ran to her and lifting her off the ground as I hugged her.

Izzy did a girly squeal. "Alec put me down!"

I set her down before she threw a B.F. "Sorry just been lonely without you," I whispered. I felt something in the back of my head." OW!" I turned sharply around and saw Jace glaring at me. "What?"

"How were you lonely? I was here the whole time," he stated.

Someone laughed but I knew it the voice immediately and it wasn't Izzy's. "LILY!" Jace and I said at the same time.

"You guys are really are parabatai," she commented. Jace went over to Lily, pulling her into a tight embrace. Lily and Izzy traded places and giving Jace and me hugs.

* * *

**JACE'S POV**

"It's good to see you guys but your home early," Izzy put on her fake hurt/shocked face to mock my insult.

"What, you didn't miss us? We were support to come home tomorrow but someone over here changed the plan," Izzy stated over to Lilyana.

Lilyana rolled her eyes at Izzy, and then she turned her head so she was looking straight into my eyes. 'Man did she look like Clary or what.' I thought. "I need to see her, please," Lilyana said, no sarcasm hinting in her voice.

I looked back at her and narrowed my eyes, wondering what she was playing at. "Don't ask me, ask the guy with magic and over the top glitter." She nodded slowly, before strolling towards Clary's bed. I turned toward Izzy and Alec. "Do you guys know how Lilyana knows Clary?" They both seemed to shake their heads in response.

"You all need to leave so I can finish up with the girl...out now, even you Lily," Magnus said firmly.

We all nodded understanding he needed room to work and exited out of the room quietly. Lily went towards the training room shortly after we all were out. I looked Izzy and Alec and they nodded in agreement to my silent idea. The three of us silently started to follow her.

When we got to the training room, she was throwing daggers at the dummy with targets on it. The three of us were side by side with our arms across our chests. Izzy cleared her throat to get Lily's attention. She stopped abruptly throwing one last daggers before glancing towards us." You guys want something?"

"I think you know what we want Lily," I said firmly. I was curious on how she knows Clary and why they looked so much alike. I mean Lilyana is an orphan and Clary has family in New York so they can't be twins… Can they?

Lily placed the daggers back in her weapon's belt. "Ok, I'll tell you but it's a long story so you might want to grab a chair."

Izzy left and grabbed a stool, handing it to Lilyana. The three of us sat down on the floor, waiting for the answer we longed for. Lily started to tell her story. "I know Clary because she is ..."

* * *

_**A/N : Hey guys so my beta and I have a story out called Unlikely Mishaps  its on my account so please check it out. Also I have decided to write a story based on Lilyana's childhood from when she was living with Valentine. That should be out sometime in August. To my sister if you are reading this I miss you and hope you come home soon. If you guys have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter please tell me that would be great im having a hard time deciding on some things...Please either review or pm me either is great ...Thank you . Till next time , LATER ! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Sister

A/N: hey guys I know its been awhile but between school, color guard practice, football games, homework and home drama I just didn't really want to be on fanfiction. Also my mom had the laptop for a couple of weeks. Anyway hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Liliyana

**LILIYANA'S POV **

_"I know Clarissa because she..."_

I took a deep breat, before revealing it all to them. "She is my sister… my twin sister."

Izzy and Alec looked shocked, and Jace didn't look shocked but more of surprise as if he knew something. "I Knew she was somehow related to you but I didn't know how," Jace muttered.

Izzy and I locked eyes. At first I saw shock then it turned to sadness, hurt, and disappointment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I-I don't know." I sighed "I guess it never came up and I didn't think it was important."

Izzy got up from the floor, anger shadowing her blue eyes. "I thought we were closer than that!" With that she turned and left the training room in a storm like manner.

After an awkward silence, Alec was the first to speak up. "I'm going to make sure she is ok. It's good to have you back Lily… Welcome home."

I forced a smile before Alec left to go find Izzy, leaving only me and Jace in the room. Jace got up suddenly and started to leave but not before saying something what was bothering him. "I'm not mad like Izzy is. I understand that you didn't talk about it, trust me I know. We both have a dark past but you could have at least given a hint or two about it." I removed my eyes from the wall to the floor.

"I'm sorry," I whisper even though no one can hear me. I feel guilty and like I'm losing the people I care about. My sister is dying, Izzy hates me, and Jace is upset with me. I got up from the stool and put it away so Maryse didn't get on me about it later. Heading to the infirmary, I waited for Magnus to be done so I can be by my sister's side.

_**...Three Days Later...**_

**CLARY'S POV **

"You should really eat something," a soft male voice said.

"Not until she wakes up and is safe."

I could feel a soft, warm hand holding onto mine. I tried to open my eyes but it was like my eyes were super glued shut. "Lily, I know you care about her but it's been three days since you have been out of the Institute. Mom is getting worried."

"It's been three days since she has been in a coma. I'm not leaving her side till she wakes up and that's final! Tell her not to worry about me, I'm fine." Three days… I should really wake up. I heard someone sigh. Hearing the soft voice again, I couldn't make out the words.

I was being pulled into some terrifying dreams. Luke in a half werewolf, half human form over a body with blood dripping out of his mouth, Jace and Izzy both with daggers covered in blood that's was black and sticker like tar as they killed a very disgusting looking creature. Then finally a girl who looks just like me was being pulled into a truck, looking up at my mother who was paler than normal. Jocelyn picked up another little girl who looked like exactly like me and the girl that just got kidnapped, and started to run towards the apartment, telling the girl to go to her room and hide under the bed. The little girl did what she was told and hid. It was dark until the blanket rose showing nothing but an outline of a person. The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs then everything went black and I suddenly was staring at nothing but darkness.

Blinking a few times before I realized it was night time. Gasping for air, I tried to slow my breathing back to normal. I could still hear the little girls scream in the back of my head. I heard foot step coming towards my bed.

"You're awake? I thought you would die in your sleep," said a soft male voice that I heard from earlier.

"Sorry to disappoint," I said with bitterness as I glanced around the room.

"Alec! Don't talk like that in here. You know better than to talk about death in this room." I turned my head towards where the voice over by a door. When I saw the person I was shocked. My eyes were greeted to emerald green eyes, just like mine. Her hair was a dark red, just like mine. The only difference was that her ends were dipped dyed blue.

"Y-Y-You l-l-look like m-m-me." I managed to get the words out in a stuttered.

"Alec can you give us a minute please." Alec nodded his head, and started out of the room. "Thanks."

**Lilyana's POV**

Once Alec left the room, I let out a deep breathe. Glancing at Clary, I felt suddenly shy and unable to find the right words to say. I never thought this day would come, that I would finally be faced with my other half. After they told me, I would lay awake at night thinking about her and what she was doing right at that moment in time. I use to wonder if she still remembered me but then I remembered that our mother had put a spell to block our sight.

"Uhh, it doesn't matter," I muttered, running my hands through my wavy hair, feeling defeated.

"Hell it doesn't. It's almost like I'm looking in a mirror," Clary stated, shock still sounding in her voice. "Why do you look like me?"

Glancing away from her, I questioned her. "You know why you don't remember me? Our mother blocked our sight. "

"Maybe she had a good reason to," Clary stated immediately, her voice seeming to rise with frustration.

Giving up, I let my anger take control. "She lied to us, Clarissa! Why are you defending her?" I yelled at her.

"I don't know?" she whispered quietly.

Taking a seat on the bed besides Clary's, I suddenly realized that I shouldn't be mad at her. It's not her fault our mother lied to her, and took her sight. "Remember the story she use to tell us? The one with the boy and girl shadowhunter that got married? That wasn't a made up story, it was her past life before she ran away," I said softly, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, only barley being successful. "Do you remember the day I was taken? I remember that day as if it only happened yesterday. I went through so much…I didn't even know about you until the Clave found me."

I glanced at her, seeing her face mixed with emotions. "Can you try to remember me?" I whispered.

"Who took you?" I heard her whisper, ignoring my question.

"Valentine, our father," I confirmed, ripping my gaze from hers.

There was a moment's pause, before she spoke up. "Liliyana, your names Liliyana," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: How did u guys like it? Ill try to update soon but no promises .Also if u have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know it would be great. **


End file.
